


Old Ways Are the Best

by snewvilliurs



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a razor and the one time Rygdea really shaved. (Somewhat AU - established couple!Rygbreau)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Ways Are the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguhime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meguhime).



> I'll be totally honest and say this was mostly inspired by the scene in Skyfall where Moneypenny shaves Bond. The rest of the idea came from incredibly silly conversations about Rygdea's facial hair and his fanon refusal to shave his face clean.

Rygdea decided to buy a straight razor after weeks of Raines telling him to “shave his damn face or so Etro help him”, a request that mostly stemmed for the Brigadier General’s need for things to be orderly and not so... _scruffy_. It was mostly just to spite him, since he knew Raines had never trusted blades this sharp close to his throat, with good reason.

“Look what I just got,” Rygdea said with a shit-eating grin, waving the razor in front of his face. Raines’ eyes widened and he grimaced, placing himself as far away from it as he could without seeming rude.

“You could’ve just bought a normal razor,” he commented through gritted teeth, and the Captain shrugged.

“Well, it kinda fits me, don’t ya think?” Rygdea smirked as he pulled the blade open, almost feeling Raines shudder at the sight of it. “Just, y’know...remember that if I accidentally slit my throat and bleed to death on my bathroom floor while using it, it was on your order.”

Raines grimaced again as Rygdea walked away, snickering.

“Fine! Shave or not if you want, but please don’t use that thing!”

* * *

(Though he did never use it, he kept it on the edge of his bathroom sink to show off when he had girls over, though those instances were much less frequent than he could’ve hoped. When Lebreau went to shower on the morning after her first night at his apartment, she only laughed and said “Right.”

“Hey, what’re you laughin’ at?”

“Like you use a straight razor.”

“I do!”

“You never shave,” she said, hand on the doorknob. “If you did, I wouldn’t have beard burn on my thighs.”

And then she closed the door in his face before he could say anything, laughing again when she glanced at the razor.)

* * *

“Hey, have you shaved yet?”

“What?”

Lebreau poked her head out of his bedroom, frowning at him. “What do you mean, what?”

“Why should I be shaving?”

“Because it’s a fancy thing. I’m gonna be wearing a dress for this—and even Snow’s gonna shave, too. So, please? I don’t wanna be late.”

“I can bet you a hundred gil Snow still looks like a hobo without a beard.”

“No need to bet, I know he does,” she answered. “Are you shaving yet?”

“No.”

“Don’t be a baby.”

He went into the bathroom, picking up the straight razor and smirking to himself. “I won’t complain if you do it for me.”

“What?” she called from the bedroom, and finally came out, still only wearing a long blouse, though she was finally done with her make-up. Which was a good start. “Do I look like a barber?”

“No, but you look good in my lap.”

She shook her head and walked towards him, taking the razor from him and shoving him lightly to go sit when he looked her up and down, still smirking. “Let’s get things straight: I’m only doing this because I don’t have the time to talk you into shaving like a grown man. Now sit down and stay still. That means no wandering hands.”

He chuckled and held up both hands, though they found their way to her waist more than halfway through, despite her warnings. She didn’t say anything, too focused on the task at hand, only making sure to avoid false movements. She was almost finished when she gently rested the blade just below his Adam’s apple, looking into his eyes with a small smirk of her own.

“You’re lucky I’m not a spy who was sent out to make my way into your life and kill you once I have enough information. This would be the perfect opportunity.”

“I’m pretty sure you would’ve killed me already if you wanted to. Guess it was a nice way to tell you I trust you with my life.”

Her smile softened and she finished with a sigh of relief, closing the blade and putting it away before wiping his face with a towel. She frowned as she drew back to get a better look at him, a confused look on her face.

“What’s up?”

“I can barely recognize you like this,” she commented, smiling playfully as she trailed a finger along his jaw, then her thumb, enjoying the feeling. She had been seeing him for longer than she ever had anyone else now, and it was the first time he was clean-shaven; it felt new and smooth. “You look kinda old.”

“Who’re you callin’ old now? You’re the one who forced me!”

She smiled wider and draped her arms over his shoulders. “Well, you’re old. Maybe I’ll lose you in the crowd and mistake you for someone else.”

“Well, let’s see if you can recognize that,” he said with a smirk, tilting her chin towards him to kiss her. She pressed closer, splaying her fingers over his cheek, and chuckled again.

“Smooth as a baby.”

“Still can’t recognize me, can you?”

“Nope.”

(In the end, they did end up late.)


End file.
